Surprise Surprise
by Kami of the Silver Flame
Summary: For Pikana's contest. When all the surprises one has had before have been really bad ones, and when one looks around to see people in love, is there anyone who can understand you? Join Samus as she finds out the true meaning of Love sappy, yes but still
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Alright, this is my first SSB story. It's also for Pikana's contest. Why am I writing when I should be going around making sure everyone's stuff is up to snuff? Because I had an idea, and I'm certain none of you will have had it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SSB. Hellfire, I don't even have a copy of SSBB. Or a Wii. Or Corruption, or Trilogy, or pretty much any of the games. I do own at least three of the songs that will appear in here, though._

_Surprise, surprise..._

Sitting here, alone, just like I always do. Mom, Dad, I barely even remember you, I hope you forgive me. It's been so long since that day... so long since the day Ridley killed you both. The day the Chozo found me, adopted me, raised me to become the Metroid, the Ultimate Warrior. If only I was less lonely...

"Hey, Samus! Whatcha up to?" I look down from the roof of the mansion and see Red, his annoyingly high pitched voice grating in my ears. _Gods, why hasn't he hit puberty yet? Isn't he, like, twenty or something?_

I shake my head slightly; he thinks I'm clearing out my thoughts. He's not all that mistaken, either. "Not much, Red, just thinking."

"Oh, alright. Well, if there's anything you need..."

"I know, Red. You're not the first person to tell me that today, and you won't be the last, I'm sure." Now if only I knew why everyone was suddenly so interested in my well being...

"Oh, did you here? The Hands are throwing someone a party!"

"Really? Who?" I ask, trying to force some kind of interest in my voice.

Clearly, it works. "I dunno, just said that someone has a birthday today, and that they wanted to make it special for them. Deliberately vague, probably."

"Alright," I say, barely able to keep my focus as Red drones on and on and on and on...

"...Wouldn't you say, Samus?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

"I said that it must be something new, after all, none of the other smasher's have birthdays today." Yeah, right. That's definitely not it.

"Yeah, right. That's probably it. If that is the case, I'll go see them when they arrive."

"Okay. Well, I'll... see you around, I suppose."

"I'll see ya, Red." He walks off, tracking down Jigglypuff. I sigh, relieved. Finally they leave me alone. Just like everyone else has... everyone except Adam. Only person I ever liked, and what does fate do, just to screw with my head? Kills him. I sigh. Today's my birthday, I shouldn't be so melancholy. If only I had someone to share it with. The ground shudders slightly. Bowser's approaching.

"Yes, yes, the Hands are throwing a party, not saying anything about who it's for, and if there's anything I need, I just have to call for you."

"...The hell? Samus, is that you?" He peers up, using his oversized paw to shield his eyes against the glare of the sun. "Look, I don't know who you mistook me for, but the last thing I would be caught dead doing is errands. For anyone." The turtle looks around. "Listen, can you do me a favor, please? I... kinda bought chocolates for Peach, but I can't give them to her."

"Why not?" I sigh internally. This is me, the secrete-keeper of the mansion. Everyone talks to me, and I don't have an ear, not anymore.

"Look at me! Mario would take it the wrong way."

"And you don't have romantic intentions for Peach?"

"What? Of course I still love her, more than I do myself!" That's saying something. "He'd think I had drugged them, or something. Do you have any advice?"

"Aside from leaving them with an infuriatingly vague note at her doorstep, with just enough clues that she can figure out it was you, no."

"That's perfect! Thanks Samus! I owe ya one!" More like twenty. The ground shakes as the overly fat turtle stalks off. I do this every few months. Peach, the queen of pink, is totally oblivious. She thinks it's Mario, and that his continued denials of that are simply him being either shy or modest. They wouldn't make a bad couple... probably. Not that it matters, really. People are as people are, so I will always be alone. I hear a song sung by a child. A little more attention and I identify the singer as Ness.

_Mama always told me_

_Sunrise's a miracle_

_And Papa always told me_

_That love is lyrical._

_And yet I know_

_Without a doubt_

_You and I for ever._

_We're meant to be_

_It's plain to see_

_Always and forever._

Voice changes, now it's Lucas singing, probably to back Ness.

_But you and me_

_We cannot be_

_Our love's forbidden._

_It's plain to me,_

_Oh can't you see?_

_Our love, a fruit unbiten?_

_You were always there for me_

_In my heart and soul._

_But that isn't what they see_

_They don't see the whole._

Back to Ness...

_Nevermind them,_

_They just don't know._

_Within our hearts to see_

_Our love for each other strong_

_And bigger than the sea._

Ness:_ I want to proclaim it from the rooftops_

Lucas: _Oh, I wish you wouldn't..._

_Shout from sea to sea_

_Oh, please don't..._

_Until everyone among us_

_Please, stop!_

_Sees in you what I see!_

_But-_

_Never mind, don't you cry,_

_I'm not crying!_

_No one more will hurt you._

_You can't be certain..._

_I'm by your side, by and by_

_That's what they all say._

_And nobody can touch you._

_I don't know..._

The song ends suddenly, like it's been cut off. I look, and see that Ness silenced Lucas with a kiss. I look away, it would be rude to intrude on their moment. I'm happy for them, I really am, but... well, I can't help but be a little jealous. At least those two have each other. To be honest, I've been expecting this for a few weeks now, ever since Ness came to talk to me about his feelings for Lucas. I think they'll make a great couple... probably.

_ "Psst... Samus... do you read me?"_

I sigh. _"What do you want, Snake?"_

_ "Oh good, this line is still on. Well, you see, it's about-"_

_ "Mei Ling?"_

_ "No! Well, not really. Alright, yes, it is! You wormed it out of me! Happy now?"_

_ "...I didn't say anything, but go on."_

_ "It's just... I want to tell her how I feel, but..."_

_ "You don't know how."_

_ "Exactly!"_

_ "Postcards are nice. Letters, if you can manage one. Chocolates, just don't take them out of the box this time. Flowers, maybe, if you can manage to actually give them to her."_

_ "That's... wonderful! Thanks, Samus!" _I swear, if one more person comes to me about love-

"Hello Samus!" Too late. I identify the bubbly voice of an extremely happy Jigglypuff all to quickly. She's come to talk to me about Meta Knight, or, as she calls him, he 'Knight in darkly shining armor.' I sigh.

"Yes, Jigglypuff?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me to get the courage to tell Meta-poo my feelings." Meta-poo? Don't want to know.

"You're welcome." What next, Yoshi proclaiming his love for anything not food?

The puffball floats away, and who next but the green dinosaur. I just had to think it, didn't I? Thankfully, he walks right by me, straight to the kitchen, where Kirby is. I can already see where this is going. They'll have an eating contest, Kirby will try to profess his true feelings for the dinosaur, and then fail miserably. So predictable. I shake my head, and jump off the roof. It's starting to feel like Valentine's day again, the other holiday I despise with every fiber of my being. Everyone I love is taken from me, with such regularity it's depressing. First my birth parents, then the Chozo... then Adam... no, Samus, harden your heart. This is no time to weep. I step into the mansion, turning on the thermal visor in order to see through the dark corridors. Big mistake, the heat signature on Crazy alone is enough to drive it mad. I turn to the X-Ray visor as quickly as possible, in an attempt to not go blind. I'm blinking, trying to adjust to the fact that I can see through everything now, when the lights go on and I'm blinded. Again.

_AN: Yeah, I'm just going to leave that there for now. So, tell me, what do you think? I know, I know, no yaoi, and Kirby loves Yoshi(it's one-sided, Yoshi is totally oblivious, and Samus isn't going to say anything.), and then that bit with Ness and Lucas(done to death and back, in my opinion, so why am I including it? Because shut up.), but if you haven't noticed, they aren't the main characters. Samus is. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: As nice as it is to see people adding both me and my story to their favorites lists(you know who you are, people), reviews are nice. Wonderful, in fact. After all, how can I grow as an author if diseased branches are not torn off by the cruel winds of criticism? . That was a bad metaphor, and for that I apologize. And have I not dropped enough hints as to reveal the nature if this Ship I'm shipping lightly? Fear not, all will be made clear... you wish._

_Disclaimer: ...Why am I doing this again? I mean, you already know that I own absolutely nothing, not even a Wii or a copy of SSBB... *runs off to cry in the courner*_

_Samus: ...Does this mean I still get my story told or not, Kami?_

_***_

_Surprise Surprise, Part Two._

I'm standing there, trying to recover from the blinding changes in light. Finally, my eyes adjust, and... nobody's there. _Funny, I could have sworn I just saw one of the two Hands..._ I step further into the foyer, and the door slam shut behind me. Oh great. We have ghosts now. The lights go off, again, and I start charging my beam, using the light it creates to watch were I'm walking. I will say this about the other smashers, we aren't the neatest bunch, even if the Hands keep going after us, complaining about being forced to act like maids. Why Master Hand doesn't simply Create a clean area where the mess was or why Crazy Hand doesn't just destroy the mess in the first place is beyond me. Maybe they're both insane. Two floating hands, and I'm wondering whether or not they're insane. Gods, I'm losing it today.

I walk further into the foyer, and I catch a glimpse of movement from one side. I wheel around, pointing my arm cannon in the direction of the movement, but I can't get a lock on it. I keep walking, and enter the hallway, where I find... nothing. Not even a single electric light. I'm hungry, a long day of listening to idiots yap about their problems will do that to you, even when you aren't doing anything else, so I make my way to the dining room. Room? More like a Great Hall.

I stand outside the carved oak paneling, looking as I normally do at the intricacies of the work. This is too good for a door to anywhere, it should be in a museum with other works of art. Shaking my head, I start inputting the command to release my Varia Suit. Carefully, relishing the feel of the grain under my hands, I open the door.

"**SURPRISE!" **I stand there, looking like a fool at the people I thought I knew. Surely they mean someone else! "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

I snap. To be fair, if any of the things that have a habit of happening on my birthday happened to you, you would to. "This is NOT A HAPPY DAY! IT WASN'T A HAPPY DAY WHEN RIDLEY SWOOPED DOWN AND KILLED MY PARENTS, IT WASN'T A HAPPY DAY WHEN THE SPACE PIRATES KILLED THE CHOZO, AND IT WAS AN ABSOLUTE MISERABLE DAY WHEN THEY KILLED ADAM MALKOVICH!" I stalked out of the room, my hunger forgotten, all but sprinting to the training room.

***

"I think that went rather well," my idiot brother laughs. I slap him.

"You're a Father damned fool, Crazy. I can't believe I'm related to you. This is playing out... exactly... like... Oh shit, she wouldn't... She would. Shit. I gotta go!" I cry over my heel, flying off to the training room, hoping I would make it in time.

***

I get there easily, and load the program up. _**"PLEASE SELECT DIFFICULTY," **_the monotonous feminine computer voice says.

"Insane difficulty."

"_**PLEASE SELECT BRAWL TYPE."**_

I need a good ass kicking session. "Cruel Brawl."

"_**PLEASE SELECT NUMBER OF STOCKS."**_

Eh, what the hell, in for a penny, in for a pound. "One stock."

"_**PLEASE VERIFY: INSANE CRUEL BRAWL WITH ONE STOCK."**_

Master Hand floats in and bellows wordlessly, but I ignore him. "Yes."

"_**PLEASE STAND BY. BATTLE COMMENCING MOMENTARRILY. CHOOSE AUDIO TRACK."**_

"Random."

"_**RECORDED. AUDIO TRACK IS RELINQUISH THE BEAST. LOADING BATTLE IN THREE... TWO... ONE... BEGIN."**_

Suddenly, I am teleported to Final Destination, as the song the computer had chosen at random played.

_Relinquish the beast inside..._

I listen to the song for a second, before the wire frames start showing up. I find myself with a savage grin, as the barriers I had placed to guard against my rage, sorrow, and pain come crashing down.

_Surrender to your emotions..._

I whirl, as if this was a dance, my plasma whip breaking one of the wire frames in two. I spin, killing another, and latched onto one, which I throw into the group. I watch, my satisfaction growing, as the wire frames died, some of them horribly mutilated, and still they kept coming.

_Feel your darkness spread_

_Like blood from broken heads._

_Relinquish your emotions_

_Holding them just hurts you_

_Let go of your emotions_

_And nothing more will harm you._

_They just want your downfall..._

_They want to hurt you..._

_But you won't let them, will you?_

_Not again, not ever again._

I keep killing them, I've killed about a hundred by this point. Still they keep coming, still I keep killing. The song's half over, and I'm getting the best exercise I've had in longer than I care to think about.

_Relinquish the beast!_

_Relinquish the beast!_

_Relinquish the beast!_

_They think they know you_

_Well you're gonna prove 'em wrong._

_They think they control you_

_But they're dead, and dead wrong._

_You are strong_

_But the beast, stronger._

_You are angry_

_The beast is Rage._

_You, forlorn._

_The beast, Sorrow._

_Surrender to-_

_Relinquish the-_

_Let go of-_

_Release your-_

_Relinquish the beast within._

_Relinquish the beast within._

_Relinquish the beast within._

The song ends, and I've killed close to two hundred wire frames. One comes charging at me; I jump. Big, last, and only mistake. One of them hits me with a mid-air side smash, knocking me clear off the edge of the arena. I come to, back in the teleportation room, and see Master Hand floating there, clearly worried. I push him away, after all, if I get close to anyone, they'll die. My past teaches me that much.

I look outside, see that night is falling. I shouldn't have let go of my emotions, it just brings my wounds up to the surface. I don't have anyone to talk about my problems to, I've always been the listener of the mansion. No matter what, Samus knows the answer. That's what they say, anyway, after I've helped them. I snort, just thinking about it, like I did when I heard it. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and decide upon a plan of action. I can't live with this, that's for sure. Fitting, in a way, the day that claimed my parents, my brethren, and my heart will be the day to claim my life.

***

I fly down the hallways, praying to... someone, I don't know, who does the embodiment of the forces of Creation pray to? I hope I'm not too late, that I can prevent history from repeating itself. Last time a smasher killed himself, Young Link sacrificed his essence so I could revive him... except he was changed. Link wasn't Link anymore, he had changed, though I didn't think anyone else figured it out until he turned into a wolf. That took explaining. They still haven't figured out that Young Link is dead, and I replaced him with a cartoon version of Link, so I'm happy about that, anyway. But I can't exactly replace Samus, if she does kill herself. I stop in front of her room, blast open the door, and see my worst nightmare.

***

They're grumbling. I know it's too early in the morning for this, I know that it's only two in the morning, but damn it, when one of my smashers decides to kill herself, especially one as well loved as Samus, it's a serious matter.

"Why'd you call us at this hour!"

"Do you have no idea what time it is?"

"You can't possibly mean to tell us about a tournament now!"

Everyone is speaking at once, most yelling about these three things in one variation or another. In answer, I pull off the sheet on the table behind me. The room... dies. Only way I can explain it. A silence so complete that the drop of a pin would be sacrilegious. I whisper, keeping my voice incredibly low so no one can hear how emotionally unbearable this is for me. "I'm not stupid, I know what time it is. But... when one of my smashers kills herself... it's a very serious matter."

"_It... it can't be. Not Samus. She wouldn't do this," _a psychic voice speaks, shocked.

"I don't know why either... but it is suicide."

Everyone starts speaking at once again. **"What can we do?"**

"If... if someone is willing to give up their life for her... I can bring her back... but she'll be... changed. I don't know how."

Everyone starts babbling about how they should do it, and they all surge forward. Suddenly, everyone starts glowing an amethyst purple, as Mewtwo used Psychic. _"I owe Samus so much more than my life. Without her, I wouldn't have stayed around on the mortal coil to meet my mate," _he said, turning to Lucario. _"I will lay down my life for her, because she deserves so much more, and this is the least I can do."_

"_NO! You mustn't!"_

"_Lucario, my mate, my heart, I must. I am only sorry I won't live to see our children." _At this, we all gasped, and Lucario blushed. Mewtwo turned back to me, and said, "_I will gladly give my life for Samus Aran."_

***

_AN: I know, I know, 'How could you, you horrible, evil fiend?!' Yes, yes, I hate me too. But there is a thing called a set-up. This is still rising action. Don't worry too much, though, the climax is next chapter, and then all will be resolved. What do you think of the pairing I have in hand? Is it unique or what?_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I would like to begin by thanking all you Samus Aran and Mewtwo fans for not killing me in horrible, horrible ways. I know I would not allow myself the same mercies. Also, thanks to those of you who have reviewed, and helped me become a better author. It's seriously important to me. I will say that I do not expect to win this competition, and that I only entered it because, well, let's be honest. How many of you would have honestly considered pairing the hands with ANYONE, let alone Samus? I would also like to thank my readers for not trying to take my head when they realized the pun I made in the concluding AN last chapter. For those of you that STILL don't get it, I don't mean 'mind' where I say 'hand'. Oh, one more thing. For those of you that are wondering what I'm going to do with all of my little plot holes, say, the KxY side pairing, Snake taking the chocolates out of the box, or exactly what Mewtwo meant when he said he owes Samus his life and more, companion pieces. That's right, this story isn't done, though this chapter in their life is. Gods, this is the last thing I wanted, I swear, but now I'm going to be attacked if I DON'T write them... Something I feel is important to note; I do not condone suicide. I do not condemn it either, having been at a point where suicide seemed to be the best option. It is a terrible thing, feeling like you're dead inside. Last but not least, any and all religious ideals that can be found within this story are mine. I do not claim that I am responsible for creating all of the heaven. I am, however, claiming responsibility for the idea that we make our own heaven. Because I had it before I knew anything else did. *looks at Jack* Anyway, I apologize this chapter has taken so long. Well... writer's block sucks. All I'm going to say._

_Disclaimer: The songs are mine. Only mine. Steal them and pay. On the other hand, if you want me to write you a song, I can give it a try. Wouldn't know why, I don't like them, but... well, just tell me what kind of song you want, I'll try to write it._

_Surprise, Surprise part three_

I'm standing on clouds. There's a gate in front of me. It looks like it's made of gold. I reach up my hand to rap on it, but stop. It's heaven, clearly, where else would have a giant gold gate? I killed myself, I don't deserve to be in heaven... I don't deserve any happiness at all. I never really did, I think.

I get the sense that something is on the other side of the gate, and it's inviting me in. Still I hesitate. It just doesn't sound like a good idea to me. I get the sense that the entity is laughing, but accepts my decision. I get the impression of being asked a question. Why did you kill yourself?

I close my eyes, thinking. I feel that it is important to be really honest here, both to the... thing, and to yourself. Finally, I finish deliberating with myself, and speak my answer. "Because nobody cared for me and my problems, though I was expected to listen to everyone else's." The presence tells me to look down, in a way that's not quite speech but clear, all the same. I do so, and I'm shocked at the sheer stupidity of Master Hand and Mewtwo. These are the people that don't care for you? Clearly, they love you.

I shake my head. "No, everyone that's ever loved me has been killed, and that's been used against me. Better to live closed off from everyone, every emotion."

But that's not really how you feel, is it, Samus?

I furrow my brow in thought, and come up with a rather surprising answer. "No..." I hear myself whisper, and the entity laughs.

What was that? I'm not sure you heard yourself, it seems to say with a smile in it's... impressions.

"No, that's not how I really feel."

They're willing to give up everything they have to make you happy, Samus. Would you like that chance? To be happy, to not be afraid anymore? To live again?

I have to think. I sit down, thinking I'm going to sit on some clouds, but feel a familiar type of stool. A perching stool, one the Chozo once used. This decides it for me. Tears in my eyes, I answer, "Yes. Send me back, please."

Alright, daughter.

I look up, and see a very familiar face. "Never expected to see you again."

I know... now go. Your time here is up.

I look back over my shoulder, staring at the one I knew so well, before jumping down. I feel a sensation of down and then feel like I'm being pushed back in.

* * *

I open my eyes, just as Master Hand is about to kill Mewtwo. "Stop!" I scream. I pull out my plasma whip, and quickly throw Master Hand away from Mewtwo. I then pull Mewtwo to me and start slapping him, I can't help it. I grab Mewtwo's tubes and use them to start shaking him. "How in the name of God can you be so... so... STUPID! You don't owe me anything, you oversized purple cat! What is wrong with you?" A sickening rip echoes through the air, and a small part of Mewtwo's skin tore. Shocked by what I had just done, I flee quickly, passing through the crowds of dazed, befuddled smashers with ease, fleeing to the one room where I could be alone: my own.

* * *

Worried for Samus, but more worried that Mewtwo might not be fine, I summon Doctor Mario. He gives a hopeful diagnostic, but admits that even he isn't sure what the tubes on Mewtwo do. I thank him anyway, and he brings the resisting Mewtwo to the infirmary. _Now, _I think, _time to go check on Samus._

_* * *_

_Finally... alone at last, _I think, laying on the bed, my eyes closed. A knock echoes through my room, clearly Master Hand. "Samus, are you in there?"

For a moment, I consider not answering. _But if I don't, he'll probably break down the door. _"Yes, Master Hand? What do you want?" I say, making sure my voice betrays no emotion.

"I just... well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You really scared us, you know."

"Oh please. None of you would have noticed I was missing," I caustically say.

"Is that what you think?" he replies, his voice showing his sorrow. "Look outside. All of them would have noticed when you weren't around to talk to anymore. Everyone would have noticed that you weren't here any longer. Probably within a few hours of waking up. And I... never mind, that's not important."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Master Hand, if it was important enough for you to hide, it's important enough to talk about. And it's clearly not nothing. So spill."

"It's just... if you died... I wouldn't have done my job."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'd have done your job. Wait. What is it you do?"

"Well, I'm _supposed _to keep an eye – and no, that's not a joke – on the Smasher's health. Physical, mental, and emotional. And clearly, I'm not doing a very good job."

"You're doing fine. There's, what, thirty nine of us? So one slips through the cracks."

"One of the most important. You really don't see how important you are to everyone, are you?"

"Oh, I'm not important at all. I just listen."

"I know full well that you gave Lucas the courage to confront the way he feels about Ness, I know that you saved Mewtwo, hell, there's probably things you've done that I haven't heard of! All because you listen, all because you advise. And you don't go anywhere!"

"Don't have anyone to talk to. Besides, I'm the counselor. I should be able to solve my own problems, and those should be nonexistent."

"What are you talking about, Samus?! You're _human_ – well, kinda, - of _course _you'll have problems! Hell, I have problems! Look, if you need someone to talk to, and every sentient I've ever meet needs to at times, you can come to me."

"What the hell is this, some kind of token friendship?"

"Uh... yeah... friendship... but it's no token. Look, just... if you have problems and feel that no one else would listen, come to me."

"I... I need to think for a bit," I say, and hear the hand murmur something, before he flies off. I look at my pictures, most of them with my parents, and think, _Maybe... this wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

_Where is she most likely to be? _I think, zooming through the halls. _Her room, of course! _Reaching my destination, I knock on the door, calling out: "Samus, are you in there?"

A moment longer than time passes, before I hear her reply,"Yes, Master Hand? What do you want?"

"I just... well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You really scared us, you know."

"Oh please. None of you would have noticed I was missing," she caustically says.

"Is that what you think?" I reply, unable to mask my sorrow. "Look outside. All of them would have noticed when you weren't around to talk to anymore. Everyone would have noticed that you weren't here any longer. Probably within a few hours of waking up. And I... never mind, that's not important."

"What?"

"Nothing." _Oh dear Father don't push this._

"Master Hand, if it was important enough for you to hide, it's important enough to talk about. And it's clearly not nothing. So spill."

_Damn it! Oh well, I'll just lie... something feasible... that works._ "It's just... if you died... I wouldn't have done my job."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'd have done your job. Wait. What is it you do?"

"Well, I'm _supposed _to keep an eye – and no, that's not a joke – on the Smasher's health. Physical, mental, and emotional. And clearly, I'm not doing a very good job."

"You're doing fine. There's, what, thirty nine of us? So one slips through the cracks."

"One of the most important. You really don't see how important you are to everyone, are you?"

"Oh, I'm not important at all. I just listen."

"I know full well that you gave Lucas the courage to confront the way he feels about Ness, I know that you saved Mewtwo, hell, there's probably things you've done that I haven't heard of! All because you listen, all because you advise. And you don't go anywhere!"

"Don't have anyone to talk to. Besides, I'm the counselor. I should be able to solve my own problems, and those should be nonexistent."

"What are you talking about, Samus?! You're _human_ – well, kinda, - of _course _you'll have problems! Hell, I have problems! Look, if you need someone to talk to, and every sentient I've ever meet needs to at times, you can come to me." _I love you..._

"What the hell is this, some kind of token friendship?"

_Damn it! _"Uh... yeah... friendship... but it's no token. Look, just... if you have problems and feel that no one else would listen, come to me."

"I... I need to think for a bit," she says.

"I... I love you," I whisper, before flying off, hoping she didn't hear me.

_AN: Well, was that different or what? And so ends Samus' tale, at least, this one. I profess to being a bit surprised, I half expected to be writing a third song. Oh well, I can do it next tale. So ends this decidedly unromantic Unusual Pairings fic. Unrequited, impossible love. Not just because one happens to be a giant hand... well... actually, that is pretty much the reason why it's impossible. *shrugs* Well... that and the fact that the dead Adam Malkovich still has her heart. So. Yeah. Not getting a real romance here, especially not with these two. This was actually the hardest part of the story to write. The rest was really very simple, especially the songs. Speaking of which, if you would like me to write you lyrics, shoot me an email, 'kay? Need the subject. That's pretty much all I need, actually... Anyway, same old same old. Tell me what you thing. Reviews are good for the soul, and whatnot._


End file.
